


Aufwachen

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2014, Episode Related, Episode: Vielleicht, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Character Death, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Canon Fix-It, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Ep zu „Vielleicht“</p><p>Das 4. Türchen des Tatort-Adventskalenders 2014 - <a href="http://anja79.livejournal.com/10320.html">alle 24 Türchen in Anjas Adventskalenderpost (LJ)</a></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/128777.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aufwachen

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Zukunft  
> A/N: five times  
> Warnung: Minor Character Death (impliziert)

*~*~*

Als er das erste Mal aufwacht, ist Robert da. Ihm tut alles weh, aber irgendwie sind die Schmerzen nicht so wirklich nah, sondern weit entfernt, so als ob sie zu einer anderen Person gehören. Robert sieht ganz blaß aus und dünn aus, irgendwie, und für einen Moment fragt er sich, wie lange er weg war und wie lange Robert hier schon sitzt. Er kann sich nicht so ganz genau erinnern, was passiert ist. Seine letzte Erinnerung ist der Mann, den er im Hof von Trudes Haus angesprochen hat. Als er fragen will, was passiert ist, bekommt er nur ein heiseres Krächzen zustande, das ihn selbst erschreckt. Aber das ist nicht wichtig, denn Robert erzählt ihm sowieso, was passiert ist, und noch tausend andere Dinge, die er in dem Moment nicht wirklich einordnen kann. Robert redet immer so viel, denkt er, während ihm die Augen zufallen. Vor allem dann, wenn er sich aufregt oder freut. Wenn Robert sich freut, dann wird wohl alles gut sein. Und damit schläft er wieder ein.

Als er das zweite Mal aufwacht, ist Sebastian da. Er merkt, wie seine Augen feucht werden, weil er sich daran erinnert, wie er versucht hat Sebastian anzurufen, weil er sich erinnert, daß er gedacht hat, daß er sterben wird. Trude. Er weiß gar nicht, wie es Trude geht, hat Robert das erzählt? Sebastian drückt ihn und verheddert sich dabei beinahe in all den Kabeln und Schläuchen, die an ihm hängen, aber das ist egal. Sebastian ist da. Er lebt. Alles ist gut.

Als er das dritte Mal aufwacht, ist Lutz da. Auf seinem Nachttisch steht ein großer Blumenstrauß, und Lutz sitzt auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und sieht ihn an. Felix hebt die Hand und winkt. Bis ihm auffällt, daß Lutz ganz durchsichtig ist. Und dann fällt ihm ein, daß Lutz gar nicht hier sein kann. Trotzdem freut er sich, und Lutz lächelt und erzählt von seiner Schwester, die schon seit Tagen Weihnachtsplätzchen bäckt, und daß er vorbeikommen muß, wenn er endlich wieder aus dem Krankenhaus rauskommt. Lutz greift nach seiner Hand, und für einen Moment fühlt sich das ganz real an. Felix schließt die Augen, und …

… als er das vierte Mal aufwacht, ist Trude da. Das Zimmer ist anders, aber dann erinnert er sich, daß eine Ärztin gesagt hat, daß er von der Intensivstation runter kann. Er versucht, etwas zu sagen, aber er hat immer noch Probleme, sinnvolle Sätze zu formen, auch wenn seine Stimme inzwischen wieder einigermaßen menschlich klingt. Die Medikamente. Das hat Robert zu Sebastian gesagt. Daß er noch starke Schmerzmittel bekommt und deshalb nicht ganz klar sei. Vielleicht geht deshalb von Trude auch so ein Leuchten aus. Sie sieht sehr schön aus, wenn sie glücklich ist.

Als er das fünfte Mal aufwacht, sitzt Till neben seinem Bett. Felix blinzelt, weil er erst denkt, daß es vielleicht so ist wie mit Lutz, aber Till sieht immer noch sehr solide aus und gar nicht durchsichtig.  
„Was machst du denn hier?“  
Till schaut von der Zeitung auf, die er in der Hand hält.  
„Na, endlich aufgewacht, Dornröschen?“  
„Zwerg Nase“, flüstert er, weil seine Stimme manchmal immer noch nicht so will wie er. Und weil Till die Märchen durcheinanderbringt.  
Till grinst.  
„Bist du nicht inzwischen in Australien oder Neuseeland oder so?“ Seit Till sich ohne Bezüge hat beurlauben lassen und auf seine Weltreise aufgebrochen ist, hat er nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Seit dem Streit, bei dem Till ihn einen alten Spießer genannt hat und er Till an den Kopf geworfen hat, daß er noch lange nicht wieder jünger wird, bloß weil er sich entsprechend irrational verhält.  
„Hatte keine Lust, Weihnachten bei 30 Grad zu verbringen“, brummt Till und schaut konzentriert in die Zimmerecke rechts hinter Felix. Und dann sagt er: „Sebastian hat mich angerufen.“ und sieht ihn an und Felix sagt das erstbeste, was ihm durch den Kopf schießt.  
„Zu Weihnachten kann ich hier wieder raus.“  
Till lacht schon wieder, obwohl Felix genau sieht, wieviel Angst sich hinter dem Lachen versteckt. Und dann beugt er sich vor und küßt ihn, auf die Wange, und wenn ihm bis jetzt noch nicht klargewesen wäre, wie knapp das war, wüßte er es spätestens jetzt.  
„Ich hol‘ dich ab“, sagt Till.

*~* Fin *~*


End file.
